la résolution de Fate
by fate-san
Summary: une nouvelle histoire sur le couple Fate X Nanoha qui peut être prise a la suite de ma présédente histoire 'Fate X Nanoha' ou bien tout à fait indépendament.
1. Chapter 1

La résolution de Fate

Chapitre 1 V2

(Un grand merci à Laëtitia pour sa correction grammatical et surtout pour la concordance des temps.)

Nous nous sommes engagées à protéger ce monde, et ce au péril de notre vie si c'était nécessaire, j'ai toujours voulu le protéger, ce monde dans lequel tu vis, ce monde dans lequel tu partages ma vie, notre monde, mais uniquement par égoïsme pour que tu puisses rester toujours à mes côtés, mais dis-moi, si tu n'es plus avec moi à quoi bon le sauver ?

J'ai juste cette envie de t'emmener loin des conflits de trouver un monde n'appartenant rien qu'à nous ou l'on pourrait vivre en paix toutes les deux.

Mais aujourd'hui cela semble impossible, tu aimes trop ce monde, plus que moi, comprendras-tu un jour que mon monde c'est toi ? Je t'aime et pour cela je serai prête à tout pour te rendre heureuse, et pourtant aujourd'hui je m'apprête à faire quelque chose qui risque de te faire souffrir.

Je me suis rendu compte que lorsque nous étions en mission toutes les deux tu faisais trop attention à moi, tu as tellement peur pour moi que tu oublies de faire face à l'ennemi et tu prends les coups à ma place. Je veux te protéger et je suis prête à tout pour ça même si ça veut dire que je dois m'éloigner de toi.

Et ce jour se présenta plus rapidement que ce que je ne l'avais espéré, c'était un jour comme un autre où Hayate nous envoya en mission, une mission qui devait être facile, et pourtant…

Tu as encore une fois négligé cet ennemi, mais où est donc passée la dangereuse instructrice Takamashi Nanoha ? Une fois de plus tu étais trop inquiète pour moi et tu n'as pas surveillé tes arrières, en voulant me protéger tu as failli être grièvement blessée et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé à ce moment là pour empêcher le pire, c'était de m'interposer entre toi et le projectile.

Lorsque je tombai violemment sur le sol après avoir subi un violent choc je retrouvai enfin ma Nanoha, en un instant tu vins à bout de tout les drones et voyant ta fureur notre ennemi prit rapidement la fuite.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe à terre pour que tu réagisses ? Est-ce que sa n'aurait pas été plus facile pour toutes les deux de travailler ensemble dès le début ? Aucune de nous n'aurait été blessée et nous aurions pu capturer notre ennemi.

Alors tu t'es précipitée vers moi, tu voulais que je reste tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivée de Shamal mais j'insista sur le fait que j'allais bien, même si je saignais abondamment au front ainsi qu'au bras et à la jambe droite, même si il semblait que j'étais sérieusement blessée, je voulais me relever pour te montrer si ce n'est te prouver que j'étais assez forte et que je n'avais pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu m'aidas à me relever comme je te l'avais demandé mais tu étais toujours très inquiète n'est ce pas Nanoha ?

Est-ce que ce sont tes sentiments pour moi qui te bloquent à ce point ?

Tu as toujours été si forte, physiquement ainsi que mentalement, c'est vraie que tu m'as sauvée à plusieurs reprises, en devenant mon amie tu m'as montré qu'il y avait une bonne raison de vivre dans ce monde, en découvrant le monde à tes côtés j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il était vraiment magnifique, en devenant ma maîtresse tu m'as fait découvrir des sentiments que je n'avais jamais éprouvées avant et dont j'ignorais même jusqu'à l'existence, tu m'as fait ressentir des choses tellement extraordinaires qu'elles sont indescriptibles.

Je te dois tout si je suis en vie aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi mais surtout pour toi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et pour cette raison tout comme toi, je veux également te protéger, vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas me serait impossible.

Cette décision je la prends en sachant très bien qu'on en souffrira toutes les deux, je pense juste que pour le moment c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Lorsque je te fis face tu semblais bouleversée, tu me demandas si je ne préférais pas que tu me portes mais même si j'en avais très envie avec ce que je m'apprêtais à te dire cela me semblait impossible.

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer il me fallut un immense courage pour réussir à sortir ces quelques mots de ma bouche :

« Nanoha, je ne le supporte plus, tu es toujours trop protectrice, je ne suis plus une enfant, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses sans arrêt du souci pour moi. »

« Mais… » Sans te laisser finir ta phrase je repris de plus belle :

« J'en ai assez, je ne veux plus que tu risques ta vie pour moi. »

« Désolée mais… »

« Tu n'es même plus concentrée pendant les missions. »

« Je… »

« Franchement je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on se sépare. »

« Mais… »

Je savais très bien qu'à ce moment précis tu ne serais pas en mesure de comprendre ma décision, tout compte fait ces mots avaient franchi mes lèvres plus facilement que je ne l'aurais pensé et toi tu ne savais pas quoi répondre, je pense qu'à ta place j'en aurais été incapable aussi, je ne sais pas cette situation ne s'est jamais présentée, toi tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ça, tu es bien trop gentille, tout compte fait je ne te méritais vraiment pas.

Je n'ai jamais comprit comment on pouvait faire souffrir quelqu'un qu'on aimait et pourtant aujourd'hui c'est ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Devant ton aire indécis je me retourna et commença à marcher en direction de l'équipe de secours qui venait d'arriver lorsque je sentis ta main me retenir par le bras.

A ta place je crois que j'aurai été incapable de faire le moindre geste, voilà la preuve que tu étais toujours plus forte que moi Nanoha.

Ce simple geste de ta part réchauffa mon cœur, malgré tout ce que je t'avais dit tu tenais encore suffisamment à moi pour me retenir, mais tu savais à quel point je pouvais être têtue parfois, après tout tu me connaissais mieux que quiconque.

« Fate-chan attends. »

Je me retourna à nouveau vers toi lorsque tu ajoutas :

« Je sais que tu as été blessée par ma faute, je suis désolée, je t'en prie ne pars pas, je t'aime et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. »

J'avais envie de te répondre que moi aussi qu'aujourd'hui et à tout jamais mon cœur t'appartenait mais bien sûr je ne le fis pas les seules mots sortant de ma bouche étant :

« Je suis désolée Nanoha. »

Je défis ce dernier lien qui nous unissait encore et repartis en direction des secours et tandis que je t'entendais suppliante hurler mon prénom pour essayer de me retenir mes larmes dévalaient lentement mes joues.


	2. Chapter 2

La résolution de Fate

Chapitre 2.

Un grand merci à Fuyu no Sora sans qui cette histoire n'aurai jamais vu le jour (si c'est vraie) merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissées des commentaires et un gros bisous à ma chérie en passant.

Je pense sans cesse à toi mais je me fais du mal, mon cœur bat si vite quand tu es prêt de moi et c'est comme si il cessait de battre lorsque tu n'es pas là.

_Je veux t'oublier_, c'est ce que je me répète sans cesse, mais c'est faux, je veux juste oublier ce sentiment que je ne devrais pas avoir à ton égard, je me répète sans cesse que _je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi,_ bien que je sache pertinemment que je me mens à moi-même, la réalité c'est que je suis tombée sous le charme dès notre première rencontre, la première fois où j'ai vu ton visage, pour moi, même si à ce moment là tu ne souriais pas, tu avais un visage angélique, tu voulais simplement devenir mon amie, mais moi j'ai été incapable m'arrêter à ce sentiment là, de te considérer seulement comme mon amie, mes sentiments ont grandit au fur et à mesure que nous passions du temps ensemble jusqu'à envahir mon cœur tout entier.

Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas une seconde où tu n'es pas présente dans mon esprit, mon cœur me serre et me fait mal, pourquoi est ce que je t'aime autant alors que de ton côté tu ne me considères guère plus que comme ton amie ? Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à faire taire se sentiment qui me fait souffrir ?

Parfois je me dis que se serait plus simple si on _ne s'était jamais rencontrer_, peut être que je n'aurai pas mal mais d'un autre côté ma vie serait désespérément vide sans toi…

Quand je te vois Fate-chan, j'ai juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te serrer contre moi, et de t'embrasser. Tu as toujours été très importante pour moi, une des personne les plus importante à mes yeux, je pense que dernièrement tu es devenue _la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, tu es tout pour moi._

C'est vraie qu'il y a encore un an nous étions juste des amies, je me souviens parfaitement ce fameux soir où tu t'es confessé à moi _« Nanoha, je ne veux plus être simplement ton amie, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis des années et j'aimerais qu'on devienne plus intime, je ne veux plus simplement pouvoir te regarder, je veux aussi t'embrasser et…te toucher. »_ ce sont les mots que tu as prononcés, jamais de toute ma vie je n'oublierais ce moment ni même ces mots, j'étais si heureuse. Je me souviendrais toujours l'expression de ton visage lorsque je t'ai répondu que je partageai tes sentiments, à ce moment là j'ai vraiment pensée que nous pourrions enfin passer notre vie ensemble et être vraiment heureuse toutes les deux.

Dès le premier jour, lorsque nos regards se sont croisés j'ai su que c'était avec toi et _personne d'autre_ que je voulais être, en te combattant je t'ai fait souffrir mais malgré ce qui c'était passé tu as continué à aimer une personne tel que moi.

Je pensais que la chose la plus importante était de te montrer _à quel point je t'aimais_ en te protégeant.

Mais à priori je m'étais trompé, dis Fate-chan, est-ce vraiment _fini_ aujourd'hui ?

_Je pense sans cesse à toi_.

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur_.

_Aujourd'hui et à jamais tu resteras la seule pour moi_.

Je ne veux pas te laisser partir sans savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, si tu veux vraiment me quitter je ne pense pas pouvoir t'en empêcher mais je veux savoir pourquoi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on passe des moments difficiles et pourtant, ensemble, on a toujours pu tout surmonter.

Mais comment parler à une personne qui fait tout pour vous éviter ?

Heureusement dans ces cas là j'avais des amies sur qui je pouvais toujours compter, ainsi je fis appel à Signum qui contacta Fate pour moi et lui donna rendez-vous sur le toit de la TSAB au couché du soleil, et bien sure je me rendis au point de rendez-vous à la place de Signum.

Lorsque tu me vis arrivée tu ne semblas pas aussi surprise que ce que j'aurai pensée. Je t'ai toujours connu mieux que quiconque, mais toi aussi tu me connais mieux que personne, tu devais savoir que je ne te laisserai pas partir sans avoir des explications.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était te serrer dans mes bras mais tu m'en empêcha en me tenant à distance, ton visage ne laissait passer aucune émotion il était impassible comme si tu ne ressentais rien ainsi je ne pu deviner tes sentiments.

Quasiment un mois c'était écoulé depuis notre dernière étreinte, depuis pas une seconde ne s'était écoulé sans que je pense à toi, conformément à ta demande j'avais essayer de t'oublier me répétant jour après jour que je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi, mais se sentiment ne m'avait quitter à aucun moment. Et pour toi qu'en était-il ? M'avais-tu déjà oublié ? Je voulais savoir mais tu ne semblas pas prête à me parler, comme tu en avais prit l'habitude tu me souffla un petit ''désolé Nanoha'' avant de te diriger vers la porte de sortie, je ne pouvais pas te retenir, je ne pouvais pas t'obliger à répondre à ma question néanmoins je te la posa juste au cas ou tu voudrais bien me répondre. Ainsi tu avais déjà la main sur la poigné lorsque je te demandai :

« Fate, dis moi au moins si un jour tu as vraiment été amoureuse de moi, est ce que tu m'aimais vraiment ? »

Tu te retourna doucement, je ne pu retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui avaient prient naissance dans mes yeux j'aurai voulu que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me consolé comme tu l'avais toujours fait, mais aujourd'hui s'était différent, tu me faisais face mais tu restais suffisamment loin de moi pour que je ne puisses pas t'atteindre.

« Je suis désolé que tu ai douté des sentiments que je peux avoir à ton égards Nanoha, croit le ou non mais tu restes la personne la plus importante pour moi et la seule que je veux protéger. »

« Si tu m'aimes vraiment pourquoi… Explique moi pourquoi est ce qu'on en ai arrivé là ? Lorsqu'on vivait ensemble tu t'es rendu compte que je n'étais pas parfaite mais plutôt remplie de défaut, que j'étais assez loin de l'image que tu t'étais fait de moi et tu en as eu assez ? »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi… »

Tu t'avanças alors vers moi et enfin tu consentis à me laisser te prendre dans mes bras, il me sembla que toi aussi tu commençai à pleurer lorsque je caressa doucement ton visage, peut être qu'a ce moment là tu te rendis compte à quel point moi aussi je t'avais manqué, tu me laissas t'embrasser avant de me redire encore une fois ''je suis désolé Nanoha''. Lorsque tu prononças ses quatre petits mots, je cru que tu allais encore t'enfuir mais tu m'embrassas à ton tour avant de me dire :

« Je t'aime Nanoha…je t'aime plus que n'importe qui dans le monde, je ne te quitterai plus jamais qu'importe ce qu'il peut arriver…je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir, alors laisse moi rester avec toi pour toujours. »

Je lui sourie en la prenant dans mes bras avant de répondre :

« Je suis si contente…je peux mourir maintenant. »

« Hé Nanoha… Ne dis pas ce genre de choses…»

« Hein ? Mais je ne parlais pas sérieusement excuse moi, je suis si heureuse que tu acceptes mes sentiments… » Et devant son aire pensive je rajouta : « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi…si il t'arrivais quelque chose… »

« Tant que tu veilleras sur moi il ne m'arrivera rien alors reste toujours à mes cotés, hein ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

« Promis ? »

« Oui. Toujours et pour toujours »

Fin.

Voila j'ai longtemps hésité sur la fin, je ne savais pas trop si je voulais une fin heureuse, mais après plusieurs ébauches je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, après tout c'est ce que tout le monde attendait.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui se sont données la peine de lire cette histoire et un très grand merci aux personnes qui laisseront des commentaires.


End file.
